Le charme inconscient
by Mademoiselle Kufufu
Summary: Recueil de One-shot sur le pairing AllxLuffy. Tout le monde aide Luffy; se bat pour lui, parfois jusqu'à la mort . Mais, une chose est sûre : il ne sait lui-même pas pourquoi ! [Yaoi!]
1. En route !

Hahem. Je suis de retour avec un recueil de one-shot sans liens les uns avec les autres.

Ce sont justes quelques passages que j'ai modifiés de mon point de vue (pervers).

Je ne donne pas de date pour la publication, je publierais lorsque j'en aurais envie; et surtout, lorsque mon esprit pervers se sera mit en marche !

**Pairing : All x Luffy** (depuis le temps que j'en voulais un !)

**Warning :** Aucun, je ne vois rien de choquant là-dedans...

_~Bonne lecture _

Ce one-shot prend place sur le bateau volé; après Impel Down alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le quartier général de la marine._  
_

* * *

**En route vers le quartier général de la Marine **!

Une révolte semblait sur le point d'éclater depuis l'annonce de leur destination. Nombreux étaient ceux qui ne voulaient pas s'y rendre. Réaction compréhensible. Ils venaient de sortir de l'enfer Impel Down et ils allaient désormais vers un autre enfer bien pire : le quartier général de la marine. Ils avaient de quoi paniquer.

La bagarre éclata après une simple bousculade. Les nerfs à vif, les corps tendus cet incident avait été de l'huile jeté sur le feu. L'homme bousculé frappa violemment son voisin qui s'affala au sol en un bruit sourd. Ainsi, les esprits échauffés en profitèrent honteusement pour se libérer des sentiments violent qui les emplissaient sous les yeux impuissant des plus sensés. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas d'arrêter ces idiots, il allait y avoir des blessés inutiles.

- Les gars !

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'inconscient qui venait de les interpeller.

Amusé, Luffy les regardaient se battre, tranquillement assis sur la proue du bateau. Il en descendit, ses pas résonnant à travers le silence qui venait de s'installer. Certains jurons se firent entendre, bientôt suivit par d'autres, sans que le jeune s'y intéresse. Derrière lui en position de combat, Jinbei se tenait près à parer toute tentative à son encontre.

- Merci pour tout ! Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent largement en un sourire qui creusa adorablement ses joues rougies. Ses yeux, pétillaient de joie et de reconnaissance, les rendant plus brillants.

Le monde se figea autour de lui. Plus personne n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer pour ne pas briser ce moment enchanteur. Puis…

BOUM !

Un des anciens prisonniers tomba au sol, évanoui.

Ce fût comme un signal. Les joues rougirent, les nez saignèrent et les mains essayèrent de cacher un certain point de leur anatomie. Ils gisaient tous au sol, complètement vaincus.

- Je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde ! S'exclama l'un d'entre eux, avant de s'affaler, inconscient.

Plusieurs acquiescèrent de concert, tandis que les autres lui juraient leur fidélité.

Luffy, bien que ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer, leur répondit par un petit sourire gêné qui finit de les achever.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Crocodile (« Pourquoi tu saignes du nez ? » « Pour rien je te dis ! »). L'homme poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- Dis donc, tu cachais bien ton jeu !

Derrière lui, Baggy et Mr Three acquiescèrent farouchement, les joues tintées d'un rouge suspect. Plus loin, on pouvait voir Jinbei se tenir le nez d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang. A côté de lui, Ivankov dévisageait Luffy, un air extatique peint sur le visage.

- Tu as été parfait ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir !

- Non mais ça ne va pas le pervers, s'énerva Baggy, comme si on allait te laisser en profiter !

Leur regards se rencontrèrent, meurtriers. Ils étaient tellement prit dans leur bataille de regards, qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte du bras de Crocodile qui s'enroulait autour des hanches Luffy. Celui-ci se laissa faire, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

Cela ne plu pas le moins du monde à Jinbei qui menaça l'ancien boss des Baroque Works s'il, je cite « ne se décidait pas à virer ses sales mains des hanches de Luffy !». Crocodile, peu content de s'être fait interrompre décida de lui faire payer. Ainsi débuta une nouvelle bataille.

Et derrière tout cela, Luffy haussa des épaules en retournant à sa place préférée : la proue.

Le voyage fût mouvementé par les « Luffy est à moi ! », sans que celui-ci n'y prête attention.

* * *

J'ai honte en fait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Ne le lisez paaaaaaaas! *va se pendre*

Conscience : C'est un peu tard ma cocotte...


	2. Le secret de l'équipage

Coucou ! Me voilà avec un autre one-shot ! Celui-ci me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, et je me suis décidée à l'écrire. Dans ma tête ça rendait mieux, m'enfin bon...

Je ne peux pas dire exactement durant quel moment il prend place, mais je suis sûre que vous comprendrez lorsque vous aurez lu ! xD

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Hélas) et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux (Pour votre plus grand plaisir)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Le secret de l'équipage.**

La tension était à son comble. Une veine apparue sur la tempe de Zoro tandis qu'il se concentrait. En face de lui, Robin observait ses adversaires d'un œil critique, détectant la moindre faille. Brook et Usopp se trituraient nerveusement les doigts sous le sourire narquois de Nami. Personne ne prêta attention à Chopper, ne remarquant pas le rictus sadique qui apparut sur ses lèvres pendant une seconde. Puis, Sanji arriva et déposa les plats qu'il portait sur la table. Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel ils se jaugèrent un à un.

- Luffy ! A table !

Le jeune homme arriva d'un air guilleret et se mit à table sans plus attendre. Les regards des membres de l'équipage se rencontrèrent violemment, tandis que chacun comprenait le défi muet. La bataille commença.

« Je ne perdrais pas ! » Hurlèrent-ils tous en leur fort intérieur.

…

Scène dès plus étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Reprenons depuis le début : L'équipage de Mugiwara était composé de combattants hors-pairs capables sans peine d'éviter sans peine les coups les plus rapides et mortels que tentaient de leur infliger leurs adversaires. Jusque là, rien d'anormal.

Cependant, il y avait un mystère irrésoluble. Quelque chose d'étrange et de, il faut le dire, plutôt effrayant.

Comment Luffy réussissait-il encore à voler ce que contenaient leurs assiettes ?

Telle était la question à 1 million de berrys. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient posées la question, et encore aucunes n'avaient eu de réponse.

Certes, Luffy était extrêmement fort, ce n'était après tout un secret pour personne. Pour autant son équipage était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Aussi, c'était quelque chose d'effrayant de penser que le jeune homme avait trouvé un autre moyen que la force pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais en vérité, la raison était très simple : ils le laissaient faire. Etrange, pourquoi laisseraient-ils leur goinfre de capitaine piquer dans leurs assiettes ? Secret bien gardé à l'intérieur de l'équipage.

Tout cela était fait dans l'unique but de se faire aimer de son capitaine. Et tout le monde pouvait dire que Luffy aimait la nourriture. Ainsi, celui donnant le plus de nourriture au jeune homme deviendrait le préféré de celui-ci.

Source de rivalité intarissable entre les membres de l'équipage. Ils voulaient tous être le préféré du brun. On pouvait donc dire que chaque repas était une bataille. Rien n'était gagné à l'avance. Le but était simple : donner le plus de nourriture à Luffy sans que celui-ci ne commence à se douter de quelque chose.

C'est donc durant l'un de ses combats que la scène précédente se déroule.

Ainsi, on en revient aux regards de la mort-qui-tue que s'envoient Zoro et Sanji au sourire discret de Robin et au regain de détermination de Brook qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Et bien sûr au petit reine qui semblait préparer un mauvais coup sans que personne ne le remarque.

Lors du dernier repas, cela avait été Francky qui avait gagné, recevant un énorme sourire de la part de Luffy. Victoire que les autres ne comptaient pas laisser se renouveler. On pouvait donc dire que le robot aux cheveux bleus avait une flèche fluorescente flottant au dessus de sa tête, le tout avec un « cible à abattre » écrit en rouge. Son sourire s'affaissa légèrement en avisant les regards mauvais tournés vers lui, mais il se reprit bien vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

De son côté, Luffy mangeait calmement (ceci est un euphémisme) sans se douter de la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui. Il piocha dans l'assiette de Nami sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte, et avala joyeusement son gain.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rictus supérieur lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'on la fusillait des yeux. Bam, dans les dents ! Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui la victoire allait revenir à la navigatrice. Celle-ci jubilait intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit Sanji s'approcher du brun avec un plat remplie de viande. Son sourire se transforma en grimace. Le traître !

Il plaça comme si de rien n'était le plat devant son capitaine et fit mine de ne pas remarquer que celui-ci se servait dedans. Un point pour le cuisinier, qui venait d'utiliser son attaque spéciale !

Robin, guettant la moindre occasion, déplaça ce que contenait son assiette pour le mettre dans le plat (désormais vide) face à Luffy. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle retourna à son livre avec un gloussement inaudible. Brook soupira de dépit. C'était son idée, à la base…

…

Ainsi la bataille continua encore jusqu'à ce que les assiettes soient vides que les mâchoires soient serrées de frustration pour certain ou qu'un sourire narquois apparaisse sur les lèvres des autres.

Luffy mangea la dernière cuisse de poulet sous les regards impatients de son équipage. La tension était palpable. Chacun avait donné le meilleur de lui-même pour obtenir la récompense, aussi rien n'était sûr (sauf pour Francky qui s'était fait massacrer, comme prévu).

Enfin, après un temps qui paru interminable pour tous, le capitaine releva la tête. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et…

- Luffy !

…fût coupé par Chopper. Les regards de ses camarades se posèrent sur lui sans vraiment le considérer comme une menace (il n'avait jamais gagné, après tout). Il n'en tint pas compte et continua de sourire gentiment à Luffy.

Il prit son assiette et la poussa résolument vers le brun. Celui-ci le regarda faire, surpris.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, tu peux manger ce qu'il reste si tu veux.

Le regard du brun s'éclaira de mille et une étoiles tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait considérablement. Il se jeta prestement sur le reine et le serra fortement dans ses bras l'embrassant sur chaque joue.

- Merci, je t'aime Chopper ! Il sauta son plat pour le dévorer.

Un sourire supérieur trônait sur les lèvres du petit reine lorsqu'il sortit de la salle à manger.

Complètement abasourdi, Francky ne pût que murmurer : « Voilà un adversaire dès plus inattendue ! ». Les autres acquiescèrent, tout à fait d'accord.

Moralité : Le plus mignon n'est pas forcément le moins dangereux !

* * *

J'ai l'impression que plus ça va et plus ça devient débile... (Quelle horreur !)

Vous avez aimé ? ( Mais si vous avez détesté ne vous en faites pas, je comprends complètement *va se pendre*)

Conscience : Arrêtes tes bêtises ! Tout le monde sait déjà que ton humour est complètement pourri et que ce que tu écris est nul ! Alors pas la peine de déprimer comme ça !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me réconforte pas beaucoup...


	3. La question que tout le monde se pose 1

Je suis de retour ! (**enfin c'est pas trop tôt)**

Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (**tu penses pas que t'en as fait assez comme ça ?**)

Rhaaa mais tu m'énerves, tais-toi ! **(c'est bon, j'ai compris, je me casse).**

C'était ma conscience, je pense que vous l'aviez deviné (**coucou, c'est moi** !). Ah ! Mais barre-toi je te dis ! (**c'est bon pas la peine de prendre la mouche, je m'en vais ù.ù**).

C'est pas trop tôt, enfin cette casse pied est partie...**(je t'entends !)**. Bref !

Tout ça c'était pour vous dire que je suis de retour après une (très) longue absence. Voici donc le troisième volet du charme inconscient.

Je suis vraiment très stressé quand à la façon dont vous allez l'accueillir parce que moi j'avoue ne pas du tout savoir ce que rend le résultat final, n'ayant aucun regard extérieur (d'habitude j'attends un long moment avant de le relire comme ça j'ai un nouveau regard mais je me suis dis que je vous avais déjà fait attendre un trop long moment)

Sinon lorsque vous lisez le titre vous remarquez un N°1 et non ce n'est pas une faute ! C'est qu'il y aura un 'la question que tout le monde se pose N°2' !

**En tout cas bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira *part se cacher au fin fond de l'Antarctique* (reviens ici tout de suite!)**

(La scène se passe deux ans plus tard)

* * *

**La question que tout le monde se pose N°1 (ou comment foutre le bordel en quelques secondes)**

Lorsqu'Ussop aborda le sujet au tout début, l'équipage des Mugiwara venait de plonger pour l'île des hommes poissons. Ils naviguaient alors tranquillement tout en profitant de la magnifique vue qu'offrait les fonds marins.

Enfin, seule Nami l'admirait à dire vrai. Zoro comme à son habitude, dormait dans un coin ; Robin lisait un livre bien installé sur une chaise longue ; Brook chantonnait l'air des dents de la mer (1) ce qui effrayait Chopper amusant par la même occasion Francky (« C'est SUUUPER marrant ! ») et Sanji était dans la cuisine à faire je ne sais quoi (« C'est OH-Magnifique ! » On se demande ce qu'il fait ?).

Et Luffy ? Eh bien il regardait les monstres marins de manière un peu trop insistante pour que cela soit sans arrière pensée. D'ailleurs les grosses bêtes n'osaient pas s'approcher trop près du bateau, sans doute mues par un fort instinct de survie ; au grand damne du jeune homme qui salivait d'avance à leur vue.

Donc tout était tranquille lorsque surgit Ussop qui jusqu'alors était assis dans un coin sans faire de bruit. Il se dirigea vers Luffy avec sérieux et lui demanda :

-C'était bien l'Impératrice Pirate qui nous a aidée ?

Le capitaine tourna la tête vers lui, curieux. Zoro ouvrit un œil Robin baissa son livre et Sanji sortit la tête de la cuisine.

- Huh Hancock ? Oui c'était bien elle…pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Je me demandais juste comment tu avais fait pour qu'elle t'apprécie autant. C'est quand même une Shichibukai après tout et j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit connue pour sa gentillesse, pas vrai Robin ? Finit-il en se tournant vers la concernée. Elle hocha la tête en réponse.

Luffy s'assit en tailleur, tout sourire. Ussop et Chopper firent de même.

- C'est parce que j'ai protégé son secret. Mais tu sais, à la base elle voulait me tuer.

- Un secret ? S'enquit Ussop

- Oui, lorsque je m'enfuyais, un des toits sur lequel j'ai sauté s'est effondré et paf ! Je me suis retrouvé entouré d'eau. Il rit doucement à ce souvenir. Sur le coup j'ai cru mourir ! Mais heureusement l'eau n'était pas profonde puisque ce n'était qu'un bain. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu…

- De quoi ? Le canonnier se pencha en avant très intéressé.

Luffy fit mine de répondre mais Brook surgit subitement face à lui.

- Attends…. Elle était dedans ? S'exclama Brook, le prenant par les épaules. Un filet de sang coula de son nez. (« AH ! Mais je n'ai pas de nez ! Yohohoho ! Bones Joke !»)

- Hn, le brun hocha doucement la tête un peu surpris,…Mais tu vas bien Brook ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, il essuya son nez avec sa manche avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus du jeune homme en face de lui, Et…. C'était comment ?

Son capitaine le regarda avec incompréhension, une légère moue sur les lèvres.

- De quoi ? Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avec son regard de cocker mal léché.

Brook s'écroula au sol, complètement désespéré. (« Il est juste trop mignon. Mais si naïf…Et puis, l'Impératrice…ARGH ! Je n'arrive pas à choisir ! Luffy ? L'impératrice ? Est-ce que je dois être jaloux du fait qu'il l'ai vue nue ou être soulagé qu'il n'ait rien ressentit ? Peut-être…. Qu'il préfère les os ? AH mais je ne sais pas ! L'impératrice nue ? Magnifique ! Et Luffy…nu ? ARGH ! ») Le tas d'os s'écroula au sol dans une flaque de sang.

- Gyaaaah ! Brook est en train de mourir ! Il nous faut un docteur ! Appelez un docteur ! Chopper complètement paniqué couru dans tous les sens avant de se rendre compte que c'était lui le docteur et de se décider à l'ausculter. Il utilisa son stéthoscope et au bout de quelques secondes annonça avec gravité. Il…Il a fait une overdose de fantasmes.

- C'est une mort SUPEEEEER embarrassante ! Fit Francky en recouvrant le corps avec un drap, les larmes aux yeux (« Yohohoho ! Je ne suis pas encore mort ! »)

Sanji de son côté regardait son capitaine avec un air profondément choqué. (« Luffy j'ai beau t'adorer et fantasmer tout le temps sur toi, là tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis jaloux. Rhaaaaa ! Pourquoi ça arrive toujours aux mêmes ? Mec, je t'envie. Quelle chance…») Zoro, qui comprenait tout du monologue intérieur du blond, le regardait en train de se tirer les cheveux avec un amusement certain. Mais aussi un peu d'agacement. Comment ça, il fantasmait sur SON Luffy ?

Nami elle ne s'était pas manifestée depuis le début et en apparence elle semblait juste perdue dans ses pensées. Mais Ussop, à côté d'elle, n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait presque sentir les flammes de sa colère lui lécher le bras.

- Il l'a vue nue ?

Il s'écarta discrètement en entendant la voix venue d'outre-tombe qu'utilisa la navigatrice.

- LUFFY !

L'interpellé sursauta violemment et se tourna vers la rouquine d'un air craintif.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle fit en sa direction. Un petit glapissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle lui saisit brusquement le bras. Il fit mine de se dégager mais le regard furieux qu'il reçut en réponse le calma de suite.

- Suis-moi !

Et la jeune femme le tira fermement vers l'intérieur du Thousand Merry claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle la rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et cria « La salle de bain est occupée ! ».

Il y eu un long silence, chacun digérant l'information. Soudain la voix de Robin retentit :

- Oleja Fleurs !

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle reprit la parole.

- « - Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Nami ?

- Déshabille-toi ou je m'énerve !

- Ah- ! Pas-Pas là ! Je vais le faire ! »

Tous la regardèrent faire avec de grands yeux.

Figés sur place, ils ne réagirent pas quand elle arrêta puis entra elle aussi à l'intérieur du Thousand Sunny avec un petit sourire. La porte se ferma derrière la jeune femme sans un bruit.

Sanji s'effondra au sol, pris de convulsion.

- Hyaaaa Sanji tiens bon ! Chopper se précipita sur lui.

- Oï… Me dis pas qu'elles sont en train de prendre un bain avec Luffy ? Zoro s'étouffa à moitié dans son saké.

- Elles sont SUPEEEER jalouses de l'Impératrice pirate ! S'exclama Francky.

Et loin de tout ça, assis en tailleur, Ussop observa le chaos ambiant de manière absente.

- Quel secret ?

Finalement il n'avait toujours pas eu sa réponse.

* * *

(1) Je sais que le film les dents de la mer n'existe pas, mais on va faire comme si...D'accord XD ? (je trouvais ça classe de le mettre à cet endroit)

Hahem. C'est quoi ce truc ?

Bonne question !

Je suis plutôt partagée sur ce one-shot, je l'avoue.

Perso dès que j'ai vu l'épisode (et aussi un autre un peu plus tard), j'ai tout de suite pensé à un truc comme ça.

Le prochain chapitre sera sur ce qui se passe dans la salle de bain xD. "Rivalité féminine" ça sonne bien comme titre non ? (je verrais plus tard)

Donc voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé !

A la prochaine pour un nouveau numéro (des enquêtes impossibles. AH! non c'est pas ça xD)

Mademoiselle~


End file.
